


owning you

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cheating, Con Artists, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: One of them has all the power in the relationship, and even though he knows it's wrong, he enjoys abusing that power. Darkfic.
Please read tags for warnings.





	

"I... I should get home," Peter says, pulling away from Neal's lips, his voice cracking a little. He's looking down, and Neal can tell what he means: _I should get home to El._

Neal pauses, then calculates. He nods, projecting false nonchalance. He glances over at the in-progress Manet replica on his easel, then smiles a big con grin. "No problem. I have things to work on anyway."

"What things?" Peter says, warning in his voice. 

A look of innocence. The one that Peter never buys. "Just some stuff for Moz."

He can see the worry in Peter's eyes, the sense that Neal could sabotage his own life in a moment of weakness, that Peter's desperate attempts to reform him from his criminal ways will turn out to be for nothing. 

Peter wants to save Neal more than he wants anything. And Neal knows this.

Peter grabs Neal's arm, clearly wants to demand answers, but he stops himself, reminds himself that confrontation doesn't work with Neal, that cleverness would be required. He smiles at Neal, and he says, "Maybe I can stay a little longer."

Neal smiles back, making sure his face looks surprised, and eagerly goes in for another kiss. Peter kisses back, but before he does, Neal catches the guilt glide over his face.

Neal knows it's fucked up, but he can't help it. The guilt, the reluctance - the fact that Neal has made him do what he doesn't want to do -- it makes it even _better_. 

Peter pulls Neal toward the bed, and Neal submits, making his body pliant, moving easily as Peter throws him on the bed. 

It makes Neal feel invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: White Collar, Peter/Neal - taking advantage of his position of power


End file.
